Modern farming practices strive to minimize operating expenses. One way of reducing operating expenses is to operate the farm equipment at relatively faster speeds, which reduces the amount of operating time to complete certain tasks. When operating equipment at faster speeds, it can be important to maintain the quality of operation that can be achieved while operating at relatively slower operating speeds. This can be especially difficult to accomplish during planting and seeding operations that require precise seed depth placement and spacing accuracy in order to maintain a good seed environment. Accordingly, seed meter functionality can be very important in modern farming practices to obtain profitability.
Another way of reducing operating expenses is to use relatively more efficient farm equipment that requires less fuel to operate for a given operational time period when compared to less efficient equipment. Some seed meters create a negative pressure between a seed disk and a seed cover component of an outer housing of the seed meter. This tends to pull the seed disk against the seed cover outer housing component which creates a frictional braking force that must be overcome when rotating the seed disks of such typical seed meters. Attempts have been made to reduce those effects by providing seed meters with rotating vacuum chambers. Such seed meters apply a vacuum pressure to the entire inside space of the rotating vacuum chamber and require a complex array of numerous flexible fingers. Each flexible finger periodically bends to mechanically cover an individual opening of the seed disk to cut off vacuum to that opening, and has a wire that inserts into the opening to release the seed from the opening.